All About You
by Let's Play Make Believe
Summary: SlashHD.Harry is tidying up the kitchen late and puts on some music.He is soon dancing with his lover instead.They say things,feel things,remember things.How does this tale of midnight dancing end?You can choose,there's two endings,sweet or sad you pick.
1. Main Story

_**Hi all you guys! PLEASE READ THIS, IT IS VERY IMPORTANT! So, this story has two endings. I couldn't choose which I wanted so I wrote btoh and will give you both. One is sad, one is fluffy. You can read both or just one, it's up to you.**_

_**Pairings: Harry/Draco  
Warnings: Slash, but nothing major or explicit.  
Summary:  
Other: These guys, place all that, belong to JKRowling, love them though I do. The song is All About You by McFly, so, that is also theirs not mine, the usual stuff. The plot however is mine.  
AN: Random story I came up with, hope y'all like it alright.**_

**_Read and review sweets!_**

**_Luv, L-P-M-B, xxx_**

* * *

Harry stood sleepily in the kitchen, rubbing tired eyes as he put away dishes and cleaned up the table, wiping down the sideboards and stifling a yawn in the kitchen, wincing in the glare of the bright overhead lights, glancing outside at the now dark skies, then at the clock informing him it was past one o'clock. He frowned and rubbed his eyes again. He blinked hard and shook his head, trying to wake himself up, despite the late hour, and fetched the glasses and mess from the living room, bringing it through into the kitchen and beginning slowly with sleepy green eyes to clean it and tidy it up. 

In a vague effort to keep himself awake, he turned on the CD player on the sideboard so it was playing very quietly. He smiled drowsily when he heard the opening notes of a song reach his ears. He grinned softly to himself and began to hum along softly, with little regard perhaps to the actual tune;

"It's all about you. It's about you. It's all about you, baby. It's all about you. It's all about you. It's about you. It's all about you" He swayed slightly to the music and closed his eyes briefly thinking of times gone by._  
_

**Three years before… [Flashback start**

_Yesterday, you asked me something I thought you knew.  
_"What's life about Harry" asked a tall handsome blonde boy, a slight frown marring his pale forehead, sounding strangely contemplative. The dark haired boy cocked his head to one side and looked bemused then went up on tiptoe and kissed his blonde love, then pulled away and laughed softly. The blonde boy gave a confused smile and wrapped his arms loosely around the shorter boy's waist and looked intently into green eyes. "What was that for?" he asked softly, a crooked smile tugging at the corner of his lips.  
_  
So I told you with a smile 'It's all about you'  
_Harry shook his head.

"What do you think Draco?" he asked of the blonde Slytherin. Draco shrugged. Harry smiled widely and rolled his eyes. "It's my way of saying life, Dray, for me, is all about you, nothing else" Draco smirked in his usual fashion, warmth and love shining brightly from his mercury eyes.

"Damn straight" he whispered. Harry raised an eyebrow and questioned Draco playfully;

"I should hope not" he stated with a grin. Draco chuckled softly, the sound sending shivers down the dark haired boy's spine. Then the blonde boy's lips descended onto those of his smaller love's and he kissed his breath away.  
_  
Then you whispered in my ear and you told me to,  
Say 'If you make my life worthwhile, it's all about you'  
_"You know, you've got it wrong" murmured Draco into Harry's hair, breath coming in short hot pants next to the green eyed boy's ear. Harry pulled back looking quizzical. "I think it's all about you darling, cause you make this damn life worthwhile." Harry beamed and dragged Draco down for another kiss, his heart beating faster, swelling with love for the blonde boy who was holding him close.

**Back to the future… [Flashback end**_  
_

Harry smiled sleepily at the fond memory. He suddenly sensed a presence behind him and turned to see a grinning handsome young man with one elegant eyebrow raised.

The young man wrapped gentle arms around Harry and murmured quietly along with the song "And I would answer all you're wishes, if you asked me to. But if you deny me one of your kisses, don't know what I'd do." Harry blushed a little and his drowsy green eyes met shining mercury. A smile curved the pink lips of the blonde young man and he tugged the smaller young man into a position in which he began to sway the two to the music. Harry laughed softly, making barely a sound. He rolled his eyes and finished the verse of the song very softly, the sound barely a whisper;  
"So hold me close and say three words, like you used to do. Dancing on the kitchen tiles, it's all about you" Draco smiled at Harry warmly, holding him closer.

"Yeah...?" he asked softly. Harry nodded sleepily,

"Yeah" he replied quietly.

"I love you" murmured the blonde, tightening his embrace and pressing a feather light tender kiss to the dark haired boy's forehead. Harry closed his eyes.

Draco continued to whisper the words to the song in Harry's ear as they slow danced around the kitchen; _  
_"And I would answer all you're wishes, if you asked me to. But if you deny me one of your kisses, don't know what I'd do. So hold me close and say three words, like you used to do. Dancing on the kitchen tiles, yes you make my life worthwhile." All that could be heard was the faint sound of the music, and the shuffling of bare feet on cold stone tiles as the two moved quietly around the small kitchen wrapped in each other's arms, feeling complete, safe and madly in love.

_  
So I told you with a smile...  
_Draco smiled again at Harry, who frowned a little.

"It's all about you" he told the green eyed boy softly, Harry smiled beatifically, and replied with utter sincerity,

"No, Dray, it's all about you for me. Always. Love you." Draco laughed quietly and pressed another achingly soft kiss to Harry's forehead and lifted the smaller boy's chin so their eyes met, breathtaking green meeting liquid silver,

"Harry, listen sweetheart. My whole life, my existence, it's all about _you_, I'm here so I can be with _you_, darling, no other reason. I love you." Harry grinned shyly and let his eyes slip closed, resting his head on Draco's shoulder.

_It's all about you  
It's about you  
It's all about you, baby  
It's all about you  
It's all about you  
It's about you  
It's all about you…_

_

* * *

**Now read the ending(s) of your choice! (then review!)  
**_


	2. Sad Ending

**_Hi all you guys! PLEASE READ THIS, IT IS VERY IMPORTANT! So, this story has two endings. I couldn't choose which I wanted so I wrote btoh and will give you both. One is sad, one is fluffy. You can read both or just one, it's up to you. This is the _SAD_ ending._**

_**Pairings: Harry/Draco  
Warnings: Slash, but nothing major or explicit.  
Summary:  
Other: These guys, place all that, belong to JKRowling, love them though I do. The plot however is mine.  
AN: Random story I came up with, hope y'all like it alright.**_

**_Read and review sweets!_**

**_Luv, L-P-M-B, xxx_**

* * *

Harry opened his eyes and stumbled. He was alone…he frowned and squeezed his eyes back closed. Damn the stupid song, and his tiredness, they made him so bloody vulnerable. He finished tidying up and stumbled quietly up the stairs, determinedly thinking about nothing at all. He slipped into the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed.

He felt hot tears slipping down his cheeks in the dark room. He had felt so safe and loved again, in that ghost of a memory, with that song. He could have sworn that Dray was there with him, he could have sworn…More tears slid down his pale cheeks and he choked on a sob, burying his face in his hands.

"Draco…" he murmured softly, "Merlin, you don't know just how much I miss you love" He wiped away his tears and glanced at the pictures on his bedside table. One showed two laughing wizards in jeans, baggy t-shirts and socks, slow dancing around a kitchen, laughing, smiling, enjoying each other's company, sharing the odd kiss, but not once looking to the camera, in a little world of their own.

Harry bit his lip as the blonde wizard in the photo grinned and leaned down a little to put the two dancers so close their foreheads were touching, and then he spoke. Harry couldn't hear a word, but the movements of the blonde young-man's lips were so familiar to him. 'I love you' was what the blonde in the photo was telling his lover.

Harry forced back more tears, looking at the next photo. The same blonde wizard was carrying the same dark-haired lover, who was sleeping, in his arms. He was giving the camera a crooked smile, and putting his finger to his lips and shushing to keep the photographer silent, then grinning and kissing the forehead of the dark haired young-man in his arms. Harry turned away from the photos and crawled under his covers.

"Oh, Dray, my life was always all about you, but now you aren't here, what am I supposed to do?" Harry sobbed himself to sleep, dreaming of his blonde love alone and imagining a thousand ways to reach heaven, and thus reach his darling, beloved Draco.

_**

* * *

Review!!!!!!!!**_


	3. Sweet Ending

**_Hi all you guys! PLEASE READ THIS, IT IS VERY IMPORTANT! So, this story has two endings. I couldn't choose which I wanted so I wrote btoh and will give you both. One is sad, one is fluffy. You can read both or just one, it's up to you. This is the _FLUFFY/CUTE/HAPPY_ ending._**

_**Pairings: Harry/Draco  
Warnings: Slash, but nothing major or explicit.  
Summary:  
Other: These guys, place all that, belong to JKRowling, love them though I do. The plot however is mine.  
AN: Random story I came up with, hope y'all like it alright.**_

**_Read and review sweets!_**

**_Luv, L-P-M-B, xxx_**

* * *

Draco saw Harry's exhaustion and smiled, rolling his eyes. He tilted Harry's head back up, noting the smaller young man's eyes remained closed, dark lashes fluttering on pale cheeks. He kissed the shorter young man's lips slowly, enjoying the long sweet kiss, scooping his dark haired love up into his arms as they did so.

They broke apart and Harry mumbled something sleepily, resting his head on the blonde. Draco smiled lovingly and turned the kitchen lights off with a flick of his wand, turning the music off too as he walked carefully out of the kitchen with a sleeping young man in his strong arms.

He trudged slowly up the stairs; shifting Harry a little at the top so he wouldn't drop him, then went into their bedroom. He considered briefly bothering to get into pyjamas, but sighed as a wave of tiredness hit him. Instead he opted simply to crawl under the covers, bringing Harry with him and then spooning the smaller dark haired young man as he too drifted off to sleep. He mumbled quietly as he drifted off to dreamland;

"Love you Harry, with all my," he yawned, blonde eyelashes fluttering briefly, "with all my heart…"

* * *

**_Review!!!!!!!_**


End file.
